Kiana's Crazy Life
by Ashranth
Summary: Kiana's life has just turned upside down. She has to deal with 4 aliens and a whole bunch of anime character she thought didn't exist. What's a girl to do?
1. Author's Note

Kiana's World Has Gone Crazy's Author's Note

Author→ This story was originally for an English essay, but I soon realized that the story was just too long for a 200-250 word essay. I decided to go along with the story. Suggestions are welcome because I want to make this the craziest story I can. If you have AIM, please contact me at Hikari Flames to help me add humor into this story. (I'm not very good a humor, but I do try.) This story has gone under Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictions because there are a lot more characters from Yu Yu Hakusho involved.

Rating→ This story is rated PG-13 for a reason. As time goes by there shall be more and more violence, blood, and there are certainly some people in this story who have "language" problems.

Full Summary→ Kiana is not exactly your average teen. Heck she may be 14, but she is a lot older. She really has no clue who she is or what she is. But she is determined to find out, especially after that fateful day of talking to her dog and...YOKO KURAMA? What the heck? Now she has four aliens (Jade, Onyx, and Crystal, as well as Dog) to deal with. These aliens are really crazy. Than a whole slew of characters who she thought were real. But these characters act a bit different than from what she knows. Sesshoumaru, Kenshin, Hiei, Naraku... How much crazier can things get around here?


	2. So Kiana's Crazy Life Begins

Hikari: Well Ashranth is my alternate personality. I am her hippy, hyper, cool, great student, sometimes irresponsible, usually impulsive, love to dance, and much much more and usually very chipper personality. She is taking a nap at the moment. Oops, here she wakes up; better go before she kills me for this, well anyways, read on! La?

Ashranth: Hello Hikari, I see you introduced these wonderful readers to the story. I better have you guys note, I make comments all the time. That is usually where (and) come from. Hikari you do the disclaimer and I may not kill you.

Hikari: I do not own any of the various fictional characters that appear in this story. I do own Kiana, Dog, Jade, Onyx, Crystal, and any other characters I make up. I also own the storyline. I started this for English, so please do not use it and call it your own. If you wish to use this story on your site ask me by contacting me on AIM at Hikari Flames (messenger).

Ashranth: Thank-you.

Today was actually the craziest days of Kiana's life. Who could blame her though? After what she went through, if she told people, they would think her loony. Just ask her dog, he would tell the truth if he decided to speak up to you. You must consider this loony, am I not right?

Kiana had just gotten of the bus and was walking home. The sun was glaring and it was extremely hot out. She was listening to trance music, blasting the music to its extremity. Kiana was walking home and she had just walked into her drive way when behold a sight came to her eyes that you would think was extremely loony of her. Her dog was talking (in perfect English but with a French accent too, he did come from France you know)! He was talking to this dude with fox ears, a fox tail, golden eyes, silver hair, and wore a white tunic. Suddenly realization hit her; he was Yoko Kurama from the TV show from Japan called Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Kiana has been tainted by humans. She's been living with them for 15 years now. I guess it because she has no memories of who she was!" said the dog. Instantly the dog was 5 feet away from where he was standing and Kiana stood in place. Her eyes were alight with fire.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"Quite a temper she has" said Yoko Kurama.

"Okay, I may not know a lot about myself, but what do I care? I'll kick your butt if you try to do anything me, mangy dog. I knew something was odd about you!"

"And maybe an ego to boot" muttered the dog. Kiana raised her fist but Yoko Kurama grabbed a hold of it and restrained her.

"You are coming with us" said Yoko Kurama. The dog gave his dog grin (if that were possible, what does a god grin look like anyways?).

"And YOU!"

"Me? What about me?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE REAL? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO JUST BE AN ANIME CHARACTER?"

"Oh, about that, your "anime" characters are real, they just exist in Makai, which is where most of us non-humans should be says Koenma but the demand of souls has increased and we need-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU NEED! I CARE ABOUT MY FRIENDS AND ME ONLY SO GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

At this Yoko Kurama glared at Kiana and dragged her through a portal that appeared and the dog followed suit. When they appeared on the other side the portal back home disappeared. Makai looked medieval like and the different auras in Makai seemed almost tangible to Kiana. She looked around in awe. Sesshoumaru and Shippou appeared having an argument.

"Rin is not for you!"

"You heard she loves me and I love her!" (Totally random I know, but things in this world aren't like they are here. Sesshoumaru has become more like a daddy figure for Rin, and Rin is extremely short.)

_My power...It is much easier to get a hold of now, _Kiana thought, surprised by the ease. Kiana opened her eyes and opened her clenched hand in front of her and a black fire appeared in her hand. She clenched her hand again and reopened it and the fire disappeared. Kiana smirked knowingly.

"Yoko Kurama, Dog, and a human?" snorted Sesshoumaru. Kiana ignored this comment and put her headphones and she jumped into the air and floated there. Kiana bobbed her head while testing out her new found power. Making black fires and setting fire to the grass around her. Kiana came down onto the ground then turned around to look at Dog and winked at him.

"Pays to have fire powers and be a Pyro at the same time" grinned Kiana.

"You scare me..."

"Scaring people is fun. I've said that so many times now! When will people get the idea?"

Dog just looked at her as if she was speaking gibberish and she jumped up into the air once again and began to fly about. The wind whipped her hair around as she enjoyed her new found freedom and by the time she had gotten two feet firmly onto the ground her hair was this way and that. It gave her a wild look.

"That was the happiest moment of my entire life!!!" she yelled loudly. Dog just shook his head at the wild looking Kiana. Kiana was smiling and was looking as if that had been the bets moment of her entire nearly 15 years of life. Shippou jumps down from Sesshoumaru's shoulder and ran towards Kiana and stopped at her feet. He only came to just below her knees. Sesshoumaru watched them.

"I know your name is Shippou" she said softly. Her eyes had turned emotionless again. Dog was amused by what he saw.

_You keep yourself unpredictable don't you? I can never tell what you are going to do next. You have been lied too, given false promises, backstabbed, cheated on, controlled to destroy those precious to you and still you live on. What do you know about you that I don't? I wonder who you are, what you are, I want these answers for myself so I can find out where your immeasurable power lies. For I want that power for myself_ thought Dog.

"You do? How?"

"In the place that I come from...you guys are just characters that aren't real...but they were wrong." Kiana gave Shippou a gentle smile. (Whaz a gentle smile???)

"We are not supposed to be real?" asked Shippou.

"I said in my world you guys are fictional characters. You are considered to be not real. You are just figments of a person's imagination. But I guess they were wrong. It is quite weird to have your own world come crashing down upon you once again."

"Oh, so we are real?"

"If you weren't real, than you and I wouldn't be talking. I can't tell what you are thinking." (You would be a mind reader than, wouldn't you?! The all-knowing mind reader. Well I am an all-knowing mind-reader for I know what all the characters are going to say and do! Muahahaha/Hikari: Ashranth is so evil.../Ashranth: Shut up)

"I see, I think."

"Don't worry about it. I like to puzzle things out myself."

Just then Naraku appeared running at top speed. Kiana stared at him in horror for he had a Jagan eye.

"Oh hello sweet girl" said Naraku to Kiana. Kiana let out a scream of horror rip from her throat to her lips. She instantly flew up 50 feet in the air. She began to fire arrows made up of her spirit energy at him, over and over again while Naraku dodged each one. Inu-Yasha and Hiei soon came after. Soon Kiana's arrows began to pick up speed and soon Naraku was being hit by them.

"He really must have done something to her" noted Inu-Yasha.

"He is even more lecherous than that monk" said Hiei.

"Agreed upon." he said. Instantly shipper shredded Naraku's skin in anger. Naraku lay there dead on the ground.

"Never knew the little guy had it in him" remarked Inu-Yasha. Kiana landed on the ground her knees were shaking.

"I can' take this anymore" she muttered and fainted on the spot. She lay there looking peaceful for now.

Hikari gives you this smiley face âº says, "Please review this chapter and be loyal fans and helps us make this story the best it can be." She also apologies for this short story.

Ashranth: On the next episode of how Kiana's life continues to go even more insane. Why was Hiei after Naraku in the first place? And there is a new alien? Yoko is now in human form, Yu-Gi wants to duel, Yukina can... and so can Kagome! Find out next as loyal fans of Kiana as she "Gets down with the craziness"

Gets down with the craziness had been come upon by the song Down with the Sickness by Disturbed.


End file.
